Forever Onward
by thesituation016
Summary: Sequel to We have Arrived. Eomer/oc Eowyn/oc Farimir/oc. Here is where the romance starts.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Gimli watched as Aragorn, lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listened for the sound of footsteps. Rose's own head was tilted giving her a rather comical puppy dog look. Legolas was ahead of the group scanning the surrounding area. While Will looked at the tracks surrounding the area. This is the first time they have stopped in a long while and it is only for a brief moment.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn said as he looked up and starts to run again.

"They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Will said as he follows along with Rose.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas looks back at Gimli and then runs after Aragorn.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli huffed out as he ran after his companions. Jasmyn runs next to him keeping pace.

They run across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Will, then Rose, Legolas, and then Gimli. From time to time, Legolas looks back to make sure that Gimli and Jasmyn are keeping up. Aragorn suddenly bends down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn said with a smile of hope as Rose runs up next to him.

"They're still alive." Rose said in excitement.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn urged them. Gimli stumbles from behind some rocks and rolls to the ground.

"Come, Gimli, Jasmyn! We are gaining on them!" Legolas said.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli boasted as he glanced at Jasmyn. "You do not have to stay with me lass."

"Are you kidding? I am so not a runner." Jasmyn gasped out.

"I'm going to need a serious massage after this." Rose complained as she rolled her shoulders with an audible pop. The trackers come over a hill and pause as they gaze across the plains below.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said as Legolas runs ahead and looks out to the horizon. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas said fearfully.

"Saruman." Will breathed out in a gasp. They run through the night without pause until light breaks over the horizon.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said. The hunters are still chasing after the Uruk-hai. It is dawn. Legolas pauses and looks up. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

"There is smoke in the distance." Rose said as she looked ahead.

"Let's pray that it is not our friends." Jasmyn said as her face went pale.

The trackers hear the sound of horses. Aragorn and company hide behind some boulders. A large group of horse-men appears, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn comes out of hiding as they pass, followed by the others.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called out. At a signal from Éomer at the lead, the riders make a quick turn and head towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at them.

"Way to get their attention Aragorn." Rose muttered.

"What business does an elf, two men, two women, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer ordered

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine. Éomer hands his staff to another rider, and gets off his horse. Aragorn puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"Oh dear, I do believe you offended him, Gimli." Rose said as she eyed the approaching man.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas, in a lightning fast move, points an arrow at Éomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas spat.

"So I suggest you play nice." Rose added as she twirled one of her short swords. The riders all point their spears closer at the travelers. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm as Gimli placed a hand on Rose's.

"I will not lose anyone else." Rose said quietly. She took Merry and Pippin's absence harder than most having become close friends with them. Gimli patted her hand in reassurance.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Boromir son of Denethor, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Rose of Rivendell, Jasmyn of the shire, and Will of Lothlorien. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn said.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer said as he took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The spears are withdrawn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies." Will said.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragorn said.

"They've taken two of our friends captive." Jasmyn added. Rose clenched her fists as she tried not to cry, but tears escaped her eyes anyway.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer said.

"What?!" Jasmyn snapped with wide eyes.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes." Rose said desperately.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer points to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli gasped in disbelief.

"I am sorry." Eomer said with a nod. Legolas puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief.

"No, you're lying. I won't believe it." Rose said almost hysterically as her hands clenched hard and started to shake. "It can't be."

"My lady I…" Eomer started to say, but before anyone could blink Rose lunged at him.

"Murderer, you killed them." Rose said as she beat her fists against his chest. Tears streamed down her face as Jasmyn and Will grabbed her and pilled her away.

"Please forgive her milord. She was very close to them." Jasmyn said as she and Will held Rose in a tight hug. Éomer nods in understanding then turns and whistles.

"Hasufel! Arod! Dargo! Errol!" Four horses move up. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer puts on his helmet and gets back on his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Eomer said as he met Rose's gaze then turns to the riders. "We ride north!"

They look on as the Riders go off.

Rose escapes Will and Jasmyn's grip. She rushes forward and jumps onto Errol then takes off as fast as she can in the direction of the smoke.

"Rose, come back." Aragorn called out. The others climb onto their horses and took off after her.

Upon arriving they find Rose desperately searching for any sign of them. Gimli starts to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulls out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said sadly.

"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath... (May they find peace in death)" Legolas said with his head bowed. Rose fell to her knees and her eyes went blank as she looked to something that she alone could see. Gimli placed a hand on her shoulder. Aragorn yelled and kicked a helmet as hard as he could.

"We failed them." Rose said. "I failed them."

"It was no one's fault." Jasmyn said brokenly as she put her arms around Rose.

Aragorn looks to the side as some tracks catch his attention.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." Aragorn said as he examined the dents in the earth and recounted their actions the night before. "They crawled." He starts to follow the tracks as the others watched and listened. "Their hands were bound."

"Their bonds were cut." Will holds up a broken length of thick rope.

"They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn continued. "The tracks lead away from the battle..." Rose shoots to her feet nearly knocking Gimli and Jasmyn over and run over to where Aragorn is followed by the others. They look up into a dense and dark forest.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said in astonishment.

"Maybe the mayhem of thousands of horses and men killing everything in sight." Rose grumbled as they went into the forest.

-0-

Gimli fingers a dark stain on a leaf and brings it to his mouth.

"Ptui! Orc blood." Gimli said as he spat it out.

"Why for the love of god and greyhound did you put some unknown liquid in your mouth?" Jasmyn asked in disgust. "It could have been poisonous."

"How else was I to know it was orc blood?" He asked.

"Because its black, and not red." Will said with a shake of his head. "What'd I'd like to know is how do you know what Orc blood tastes like?"

"I was young and drunk." He said with a shrug. Jasmyn and Will made identical faces of disgust causing the others to laugh except for Rose and Aragorn who were ahead of the group.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn commented.

"It's like something was barley planted then up rooted." Rose commented as Aragorn nodded.

"An accurate assessment." He said.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli commented. From all angles it seemed like the tree were closing in.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory..." Legolas said. "And anger."

Groans reverberate through the forest and Gimli raises his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said in amazement.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered.

"Huh?" Gimli grunted.

"Lower your axe." Aragorn gestured.

"Oh." Gimli said in realization and slowly lowered his axe.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas explained.

"Amazing, they must have many interesting stories." Jasmyn said in wonderment.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli scoffed.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas! (Something is out there.)" Legolas said.

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas answered and instantly everyone had their weapons drawn.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned. Aragorn wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightens his hold on his axes, and Legolas notches an arrow to his bow. Rose and Will unsheathe their blades as Jasmyn extends her spear. "We must be quick."

With a yell, the three swing round to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are deflected. Aragorn, Boromir, Noel, Piper, and Rose drop their bladed weapons as it becomes red hot in their grasp. They shield their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The White Wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"What have you done with them?" Rose yelled as she tried to pick her blades back up, but they remained red hot.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The White Wizard asked.

"The only thing that will bring us comfort is the death of anyone who has hurt out friends." Jasmyn stated.

"Is that so?" The White Wizard said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Will demanded.

The bright light dims, revealing Gandalf, all dressed in white. The five are astounded. Legolas and Gimli bow. The others stand in shock as Will looks from the old man to the others in confusion.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said.

"Forgive me." Legolas said. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf explained.

"But you died, we saw you die." Rose gasped.

"You fell." Aragorn added in shock.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf told them. "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Jasmyn said happily as she Rose tackled the old man in a hug which he returned with a chuckle. Realization dawned on Will's face as he watched the happy reunion.

"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me, Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He said with a smile.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said as he stood up.

"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye as Aragorn grins. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

They walk through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a grey cloak over his white robes. He glances at Will who is walking next to Rose and Jasmyn.

"Oh yeah, Gandalf this is William, Will for short." Jasmyn said with a smile.

"He's our brother." Rose said

"Nice to meet you Gandalf, I've heard a lot about you." Will said as he smiled at the wizard.

"All good I hope." Gandalf said with a smile in return.

"More or less." Will replied as Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Rose and Jasmyn.

"Well where are we off to now?" Rose asked suddenly.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said deciding to go along with the subject change.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said.

"Is he sick or something?" Rose asked. The riders had not given them very much information to go on.

"Yes, in a way and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here...in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" Gimli ranted until groans were again heard in the forest. "I mean, charming...quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones...that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said mysteriously.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Gandalf looks curiously at Aragorn. "You still speak in riddles."

"Amen to that." Jasmyn said.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong" Gandalf told them as he looked around the forest.

"Strong?!" Gimli said in astonishment then the forest groans again. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf snapped as they hurried through the forest.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli muttered to Rose.

"I'll say." Rose agreed.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said.

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistles piercingly. Soon an answering neigh is heard and a white horse appears from the plain, answering the call.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in wonderment.

"What is a Mearas?" Jasmyn asked as she gazed at the beautiful horse.

"A race of the most pure and noble of all horses."Legolas said as the horse comes round to stop in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."


	2. Chapter 2

The hunters and Gandalf ride across the plains to Edoras on the plains of Rohan. Jasmyn is on Dargo with Will, Legolas was on Arod with Gimli, Aragorn was on Hasufel, and Rose was on Errol. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stop as Edoras comes into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf told them all.

As they pass the entrance to Edoras, the flag floats down to land near them. Rose quickly jumps down and picks up the flag.

"Rose." Aragorn called. Rose swiftly climbed back onto the Errol and stuffed the flag into her satchel.

Edoras is silent and somber. Everyone is dressed in black and staring at the newcomers in wary silence. Aragorn looks up at the hall and sees a lady in white standing on the steps. The others look around at more somber people.

"Who died?" Will asked sarcastically.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli agreed.

"There is deep depression here." Jasmyn said quietly. The company climbs up the stairs to the hall and is met by guards.

"Ah." Gandalf said seeing Hama.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Gríma Wormtongue." Hama seems sick just at the mention of this man's name.

Gandalf nods in understanding and signals for the others to surrender their weapons, Aragon and Will hands over their swords and knives, Legolas gives a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards along with his bow, and Gimli hands over his axes reluctantly.

"If anything happens to them I will not be happy." Jasmyn said as she and Rose reluctantly handed over their weapons with glares. The guards took them carefully.

"Your staff." Hama said as he gestured to Gandalf.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glances at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Gandalf looks at Háma innocently. Háma hesitates for a second and then gestures that they follow him into the hall.

"You sly devil you." Rose whispered as Gandalf gives them a tiny wink and enters the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." A man that must have been Gima whispered into the kings ear.

"I give him an eleven out of ten on the creepy factor." Will said to Rose and Jasmyn who nodded in agreement.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." As Gandalf approaches Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli pull back and survey the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men starts to follow their steps with hostility. Will, Rose, and Jasmyn stay close to Gandalf. Nothing can interrupt him while he is doing this.

"He's not welcome." Grima whispers to the king who looks like nothing more than a withered husk.

"Hey, bad guys three o clock." Jasmyn mumbled bringing attention to the trouble starters.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" He looks to Gríma for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." Grima walks towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raises his staff against Gríma.

"His staff!" Grima whined backing away from Gandalf while addressing the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The hostile guards attack. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engage them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continues to approach Théoden. Gamling tries to go forward but Háma holds him back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said.

A few of the hostile break through and go after Gandalf. Rose stands directly in front of one. The man smirked as he tried to back hand her, but Rose sidestepped him grabbed his arm and led him into her knee hard causing him to double over so she could elbow him in the back of the head.

Another one went after Will who ducked under his fist and came up with a powerful uppercut sending the man to the ground while Jasmyn performed a round house kick on the last one. Gríma tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli catches him and pins him to the floor.

"I would stay still, if I were you." Gimli growled as he pressed his foot into his chest.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf gestures with his hand.

"Hahahhhahahahah!" Gandalf opens his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf throws back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. Théoden is thrown back against his seat. Gandalf points his staff towards Théoden.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Éowyn rushes in. Seeing her uncle threatened, she tries to go to him but is held back by Will.

"Wait." Will told her.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Théoden flies back against the chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf stated.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman said through the king.

"Be gone!" Gandalf smites Théoden as he lunges at him. Théoden is thrown back into the chair and the shot changes to Saruman flying backwards from the Palantír which he used to manipulate Théoden. He lands landing hard on the floor of Orthanc, bleeding from a gash in his forehead. In the hall, Théoden lets out a moan and slumps forward in the chair.

Éowyn runs to her uncle's side as he falls. Théoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returns to his eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." Théoden said looking closely at her. Éowyn weeps with joy. The King sees Gandalf standing nearby. "Gandalf?

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The hall is shown to be filled with light again, as everyone marvels at the rejuvenation of the king.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Standing up and looking around him. He looks down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said.

Háma runs up with his sword. Théoden reaches for it with trembling hands. He wraps his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the shiny steel.

In a corner, Gríma trembles and tries to escape but is pulled back by Gimli. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turns to Gríma.

Gríma is thrown out of the hall and down the stairs.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grim said beseechingly to Théoden.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden accused as he charged down the stairs with his sword firmly in hand.

"Send me not from your side." Grima groveled. Théoden raises his sword to kill Gríma. Aragorn holds him back.

"No, my lord! No, my lord let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Aragorn councils and offers Grima a hand, but he just spits on it and scrambles to his feet, pushing past the people.

"Maybe one more exception could have been made." Rose said as she handed Aragorn a rag to wipe his hand off on.

"Get out of my way!" Grima snapped.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Hama called out.

The crowd kneels in homage before Théoden. Aragorn kneels also. Gríma rides out of Edoras. As Théoden turns to go back into the hall, he looks up.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked. Eowyn takes him back into the great hall before telling him. Rose starts up the stairs following her siblings.

"Rose?" A voice sounds making Rose freeze along with Jasmyn and Will. They all look up and face the woman who spoke. "Jasmyn, Will."

"Mom." Rose gasped as she, Will, and Jasmyn race up the stairs and hug her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Naomi cried.

"So did we." Jasmyn said as tears streamed down her face.

"Where have you been what happened to you all?" Naomi asked. They each tolled their mom of what had transpired since they woke up in their various areas. They tried to down play the fighting for the sake of their mother's sanity.

Naomi, it turns out, had awoken in the outskirts of the city of Edoras and was given a place in the kitchens when it was found out what a talented cook she was. She had also taken care of Eowyn. Making sure that as long as she could prevent it she was never alone with Grima. Eowyn's brother had been banished the day before Naomi had arrived and when told of the circumstances and the obvious sickness of Eowyn's uncle the King Naomi felt that Eowyn needed watching.

They walked into the great hall as they talked all of them happy to be reunited.

-0-

Theodred's body is borne from the main city, and taken outside the city gates, to the burial mounds. He is borne by six royal guards, and followed by Théoden, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Rose, Jasmyn, Will, and Gimli and the people of Edoras. Eowyn waits with other women at his tomb. At his tomb, his body is passed to the women, and Eowyn starts to sing.

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.  
Bealo..._

_('An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved.  
'An evil death...)_

Theodred's body is passed into the tomb and the doors shut behind him. A white flower held up by the hand of Théoden. It is released and spirals down to land among similar flowers, in front of a tomb. Gandalf and Rose stand by silently as Théoden mourns. Everyone else has long since gone.

"Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers'." Théoden said in an oddly detached voice then looks to Gandalf. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf said soothingly.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Theoden said then falls to his knees and starts to weep. Rose starts to walk to the king, but Gandalf holds her back and shakes his head.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu. (Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.)" Gandalf said solemnly.

Gandalf motions to Rose that they should go back to the hall and leave Théoden to grieve in private.

"Gandalf wait." Rose said and pointed to the horizon. He spots two children on horseback. The boy collapses and falls off the horse. Rose quickly runs over to them as fast as she can.

Later, inside the Golden Hall, the two children are at a table, Éowyn and Rose are with them. Naomi came in with two bowls of stew and gives them to the children who start to eat it right away.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." Eowyn said.

"Where's mama?" Freda asked urgently.

"Shh..., I'm sure she's fine." Rose said as she placed a blanket around the girl's shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash all the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf leans forward and puts a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looks at his hand warily.] "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Will said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden replied. Gimli takes a bite of his bread as he watches the exchange between Will, Aragorn, and Théoden.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn stated.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden snapped as Gimli takes a drink and burps.

"Well put Gimli." Jasmyn said as she bit into an apple.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.


	3. Chapter 3

The people of Rohan are moving out of Edoras towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way.

"Do you think Gandalf will reach then in time?" Jasmyn asked as she, Will, and their mother as she walked along with Legolas.

"He will, of this there is no doubt." Legolas said firmly.

"If death could not stop him I doubt distance will have any effect on him." Will said with a smile making them all laugh despite the somber atmosphere.

"Legolas, I think they are calling you." Naomi said as she pointed to some men up ahead.

"Yes, it is time for me to go and scout ahead." He said with a nod.

"I'll come with you." Will said and together they left.

They passed Rose who was walking with Freda and Eothain. She had taken charge of them until, if they were fortunate, their mother could be found. Eothain was riding their horse while Rose carried Freda and was singing a funny song that Pippin and Merry had taught her making the young children laugh. Naomi and Jasmyn joined them as they continued on. They also passed Eowyn who had a hold on Gimli's horse's reins. Will slows down and talks to Eowyn for a time before continuing on. Meanwhile, the Rohirrim refugees are heading towards Helm's Deep.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli said as Éowyn smiles and looks back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards..." Aragorn whispered as he gestured to his chin.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli said as Eowyn let out a laugh, he mistook for disbelief of his statement. "Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!"

The horse suddenly rears up and gallops away as Éowyn loses her hold on the reins. Gimli falls off after a short distance and lands with a loud thump.

"Gimli." Eowyn called out as she quickly ran over to him.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli said over and over again. Éowyn helps Gimli up.

She laughs as she brushes him off and looks back at Aragorn with the sun behind her and the wind in her hair. At that particular moment, Aragorn seems enchanted by Éowyn's light-hearted image.

Aragorn and Théoden riding side by side grin widely. Eowyn looks back at Aragorn laughing. He laughs back, and his laugh turns into a smile.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." Theoden said.

She looks dreamily at him smiling, the wind in her hair.

"Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear, doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." Théoden finished bitterly.

The Rohan people have stopped for a break. Eowyn walks up to Gimli and Aragorn with a cooking pot and bowl in her hand.

"Would you like some more stew." Eowyn asked as she passed by Rose and Jasmyn. Their mother was busy at the moment and they were more of a hindrance than a help.

"We couldn't eat another bite, but thank you." Rose said with a large smile as Jasmyn nodded her head in agreement.

Eowyn returned the smile and went on to Gimli who also refused. Gimli walked over and joined them. The sat in silence for a while before Rose spoke.

"What did you do with your soup?" Rose asked Gimli.

"I tried to feed it to a dog, but it wouldn't eat it so I buried it. What about you two?" He asked.

"We poured it under a bush." Jasmyn replied as they watched Eowyn give some to Aragorn.

They all had to hold in their laughter as they watched him force it down.

"What's so funny?" Will asked as he ran up to them. They pointed to Eowyn and Aragorn, but instead of laughing he looked sad.

"Will?" Jasmyn said.

"I need to go." Will said as he turned on his heel and walked away quick.

"He's got it bad that one." Gimli said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"He has fallen in love with the Lady Eowyn, but she seems to only have eyes for Aragorn." Gimli said with a shake of his head.

Eowyn was walking away from Aragorn then turned back as he was about to pour it out, but she turned back to him causing him to have to abort getting rid of the soup. It became clear she was not going to leave for a while and he would be forced to eat the soup.

"Hey Eothain." Rose called out to Eothain who was playing with a ball with Freda. He walked over to them timidly. "Can I borrow your ball for a moment?"

The Eothain nodded and handed her the ball.

"Jasmyn go long." Catching on to Rose's idea she began to run. She pretended to not look where she was going when Rose through the ball. She made a spectacular catch, but accidently tripped over Aragorn causing him to spill his soup. As Jasmyn took care of that Rose ran to Legolas who was talking with Will and told them what they were doing.

"I am so sorry." Jasmyn fake apologized as she stood up.

"It's okay no harm done." Aragorn replied.

"Are you alright?" Eowyn asked as she gave Jasmyn a rag to clean the soup off of herself.

"I'm fine." Jasmyn said then perked up like she had just remembered something. "Aragorn I forgot to tell you that Legolas is looking for you. I got caught up in this game of toss and it completely slipped my mind. I'll take you to him."

"Thank you for your fine meal Eowyn." Aragorn said as he followed Jasmyn away.

"Thank you." Aragorn said when they were out of ear shot.

"You welcome." Piper replied as she tossed the ball back to Eothain who was laughing along with Freda. Legolas greeted them as Eowyn watched making it seem like they really wanted to talk to Aragorn. Will seeing an opportunity ran over to Eowyn.

"Good evening lady Eowyn." Will said giving her small bow.

"Hello Will, would you like some more soup?" Eowyn asked.

"Sorry, but three bowls are my limit, I was wondering if I could help you carry that around?" Will asked.

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you." Eowyn said as he took the bucket and followed her around with it. Every once in a while during their conversation Eowyn would laugh happily or blush.

-0-

The next day, on the journey to Helm's Deep. Éowyn is walking alongside Will and Aragorn.

"Eowyn fancies Will." Naomi said as she walked with Gimli, Jasmyn, and Rose who had Eothain and Freda with her since Rose refused to be separated to far from them. They had taken to calling her sister and she took her job very seriously.

"She likes Aragorn too." Rose said sadly.

"But he doesn't feel the same by a long run." Jasmyn said bluntly.

"Don't worry, it will turn out alright in the end." Gimli said.

"Not that Éowyn's love life isn't interesting to talk about I'm worried about this Helms Deep thing. To quote Colonel Akbar, 'It's a trap.'" Rose said sarcastically.

"This just gets more and more fantastic." Jasmyn said as she rubbed her forehead.

"It does seem grim doesn't it?" Gimli asked as he walked up to them.

"Helm' Deep does not bode well for the people of Rohan or us." Rose said as she gazed across the plains. Gamling and Hamá ride to the front past them. Legolas watches them as they pass him as well at the head of the people of Rohan.

"The walls of Helm's Deep are strong and have with stood many battles." Gimli said.

"It will be our luck that this is the battle that they are breeched." Jasmyn said with a frown.

"Don't worry, there are a system of caves that if anything goes wrong the women and children will be kept in safety." Naomi said not noticing the look that Rose and Jasmyn shared. They knew that their mother would want to keep them from any potential battle, but they were warrior now.

"What is it? Háma?" Gamling asked as their horses become restless.

"I'm not sure." Hama said as he looked around their surroundings.

A warg scout appears on a slope above and charges at them. The warg attacks Háma and kills him.

"Wargs!" Gamling called out. Just as it starts to turn on Gamling, Legolas runs over and kills the warg with an arrow. He then draws his knife and kills the Orc.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted to Aragorn.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden demanded.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn answered. Hearing the alarm, the villagers begin to cry and panic. "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered the troops.

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!" Gimli gets onto the horse with some help. Legolas gazes into the distance and sees many warg-riders coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they go.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" Theoden ordered Eowyn.

"I can fight!" Eowyn argued.

"No! You must do this... for me." Éowyn holds Théoden's gaze for a moment and then turn to attend to the villagers.

"You three should go with them." Will said as he mounted a horse. "They will need protection if anything gets past us."

"Think you guys can handle this without us?" Jasmyn joked.

"We'll manage." Will said with a smile.

"Be safe." Rose said as she gathered the kids close to her.

"I will." Will promised.

"Keep an eye on the others as well." Jasmyn said.

"I am a large semi muscular person and I'll be fine."Will said as he rode off.

"That boy is off his nut." Naomi said solemnly to Jasmyn.

"He gets it from his mom." Jasmyn replied as they went ahead to meet with Eowyn, except for Rose who stayed with Eothain and Freda.

"You were not allowed to battle either?" Eowyn asked Jasmyn as they herded the people as fast as they could.

"We are needed here in case any of the Wargs get through. There will be other battles." Jasmyn said making sure her mother was out of ear shot.

"At least you are allowed to when you want." Eowyn complained.

"As long as my mother does not find out then yes I can fight whenever I want." Jasmyn said sarcastically, then noticed that Eowyn was still frustrated. "You will have your moment, Eowyn."

"How do you know?" Eowyn asked.

"Please, someone with your determination to fight will find a way. You just have to be patient." Jasmyn replied. Eowyn smiled and nodded as she started to direct the people.

"Make for the lower ground! Stick together!" Eowyn said to the villagers.

"Keep your eyes open and hurry." Jasmyn called out as she helped a woman pulling a cart containing an elderly man.

Eowyn looks back at the Rohirrim and sees Aragorn on Hasufel. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Aragorn turns to join Théoden. As she follows him she sees Will riding head long into battle. Éowyn departs with the villagers in the opposite direction.

-0-

"CHARGE!" Theoden yelled. The Rohirrim and warg rider's crash head on and the battle begins. Théoden and company hack away at the warg riders. In the midst of fighting, Gimli falls off Arod. He turns to find a warg growling at him.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli growled. Just as the warg leaps at Gimli, Legolas kills it with one shot, jumping back as the warg falls, outraged. "Argh! That one counts as mine!" As Gimli swings his axe at another warg, it dies and falls onto Gimli, pinning him under. "Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!" As he tries to lift the warg off him, an Orc leans over them both. Gimli kills him quickly, twisting his neck, and it lands on him also. Gimli sniffs at the Orc and makes a face. He tries to lift both the warg and Orc off him. Just then, another warg comes upon him and bares its teeth, ready to strike.

"Ooh..!" Gimli's eyes widened. Will plucks a spear as he passes on horseback and throws it at the warg. It dies, landing on Gimli and adding to the pile on top of him. The warg lands on him. "Oooh!"

Théoden stabs at a warg rider. Aragorn is knocked off Hasufel and attacked by Sharku. Aragorn tries to kill the warg rider but Sharku blocks his attempt and grabs Aragorn by the neck, while the latter is half-dragged by the warg. In the struggle, Sharku is thrown off and he rips the Evenstar pendant from Aragorn's neck as he falls. Aragorn tries to let go of the warg but finds his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. He tries unsuccessfully to disentangle himself and is dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. The warg runs right off the cliff and they both disappear over the edge. The battle is winding down as the Rohirrim finish off the last few Wargs and Orcs.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I cannot find Aragorn." Legolas said. They come near to the cliff and hear Sharku wheezing and laughing.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli said as he stood over the dying orc.

"He's dead." The orc laughs evilly. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie!" Legolas snapped as he grabbed the orc by the collar. Will quickly runs over to the cliff searching for any sign of Aragorn.

Sharku chortles and dies. Legolas looks down at Sharku's fist and finds the Evenstar pendant. He takes it, runs to the edge of the cliff joining Will and looks down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli comes to stand beside him as Will catches sight of the pendant in Legolas's hand.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden ordered. Legolas turns to Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on his face. He puts a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come."

He leaves Legolas, Will, and Gimli to stare down at the river.


	4. Chapter 4

They travel for a long time before the sight of Helm's Deep is seen. The Rohan villagers are drawing close to Helm's Deep. Cries of relief are heard as the refuge is within sight.

"We're safe, my lady! Thank you!" An elderly woman said. Éowyn embraces the woman and they walk on towards Helm's Deep. The gate is opened for the villagers. Many have already taken refuge within and are resting along the passage.

"Is mama here?" Freda asked Rose as she looked around for any indication that someone recognized the kids.

"I do not know, but let us go look for her." Rose said as she took Freda by her hand and Eothain led the way. All of the sudden Éothain and Freda run towards whom Rose can only guess is their mother.

"Mama!" Freda cried as they embraced the women Rose knew as Morwen from what the children had told her.

"Éothain! Freda!" Morwen cried. The three hug and cry with joy. Morwen looked up at Rose who was about to leave. Freda also looks up and smiles along with Eothain.

"This is Rose mama, she took care of us." Eothain said.

"Thank you, Lady Rose." Morwen said as she stood and embraced Rose.

"It was my pleasure, you have very good children." Rose said as she returned the embrace.

"Make way for Théoden!" Théoden and company returns from the battle with warg riders.

"I must go. I hope we meet again." Rose said as she took her leave.

"Make way for the king!" Gamling calls out again as Rose meets Éowyn and they rush down to meet them. Jasmyn and Naomi arrive as soon as they do.

"So few. So few of you have returned." Eowyn said.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden said and Rose felt her face go pale.

"My lord, what has happened?" Rose asked as a feeling of dread filled her. Jasmyn and Naomi feel the same.

"My ladies…" Gimli said as he and Will approached them.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn asked shakily. Gimli struggles for a time.

"Will?" Jasmyn asked looking up at him from Gimli.

"He fell..." Gimli said. Jasmyn grasped Will's arm as he caught her before her legs gave out.

"I'm sorry." Will said locking eyes with Eowyn.

Éowyn is shaken and raises teary eyes to Théoden. The latter looks down and then walks away, confirming her unasked question. Rose quickly walked away.

"Where is Legolas?" Jasmyn asked shakily as tears streamed down her face. Gimli motioned to the elf sitting on the stairs looking down at the necklace Arwen had given Aragorn. She quickly walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Legolas?"

"He's gone." Legolas said simply as he stared down at the necklace. "I never thought it would happen. Thousands could fall to his right and thousands to his left, but I never once thought the hand of death would find him."

"I'm so sorry, Legolas."Jasmyn gently placed her hand over his and he gripped it tightly in his. "What do we do now?"

"We keep fighting for Aragorn." Legolas said firmly as he stood and helped Jasmyn to her feet.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround." Theoden ordered.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked.

"Get them into the caves." Theoden told him as her walked down the steps and past a sewer gate. "Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

"How are you doing lass?" Gimli asked as he came upon Rose who had secluded herself into a corner and sat down next to her. She shook her head refusing to talk. "You can't keep it in lass."

"It's not fair." Rose said quietly then started to cry hard. Gimli gently started to pat her head as she buried her face into her hands.

"Let it out lass." Gimli said softly.

"Men like him shouldn't die, men like my father shouldn't have their lives cut short like this. All of this is so wrong." Rose sobbed. They stayed on the steps for a long time until Rose quieted down. They didn't move from that spot sitting in silence waiting for whatever came next.

"He's alive! Lord Aragorn, he's alive!" Someone cried out causing both Rose and Gimli to shoot up. They share a shocked look and take off as fast as they can toward the gather crowd.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli shouted.

"Get in line." Rose said as they finally came into sight of a battered but breathing Aragorn.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli said as he hugs Aragorn. "Bless you, laddie!"

"You both anger and amaze me." Rose said as she to hugged him. "I'm glad you're safe. We should have those wounds checked."

"I will be fine, first where is the king?" Aragorn asked and Gimli gestures to the hall.

"He's going to run himself into the ground." Rose said in a happy voice as Gimli nodded. As Aragorn makes his way in, he runs into Legolas and Will who stand waiting.

"Le ab-dollen. (You're late.)" They smile. Legolas pauses and looks at Aragorn's wounds. "You look terrible."

"You smell horrible too." Will said as he held his hand to his nose. Aragorn claps his shoulder then pulls him into a hug.

"There now we smell the same." Aragorn said as Will looks down at the wet stain on his tunic.

"Oh good." Will said sarcastically.

"I think you dropped this." Legolas said.

To the side, Éowyn sees Aragorn and smiles joyously and with relief. Legolas takes Aragorn's hand and gives the Evenstar pendant. Aragorn looks at the Evenstar and claps Legolas on the shoulder.

"Hannon le. (Thank you.)" Aragorn replied. Éowyn looks on and smiles even as tears fill her eyes. Suddenly a force hits Aragorn from the side causing him to stumble slightly. "Hello Jasmyn."

"You're alive you lucky dog." Jasmyn said as she pulled back from hugging him. Aragorn smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey."

"It is good to see you as well, but I need to talk to the king." Aragorn said.

"He is in the keep." Jasmyn replied and led Aragorn there as she tried to fix her hair. Will, seeing Eowyn with tears in her eyes, hurries over to her.

"Eowyn, are you alright?" Will asked worriedly.

"He loves her, the woman who gave him that pendant." Eowyn said.

"Yes I believe he does." Will said with a gentle smile, but seeing Eowyn's sadness frowns. "You are in love with him as well."

Eowyn's he snaps up and her eyes meet s his. She had figured out that Will liked her, but she did not feel the same.

"Will, I…" Eowyn started.

"It's ok." Will said with a sad smile. "Eowyn, if you want my advice don't stop fighting. If you want him then go for him, because I will do the same for you."

Before Eowyn could reply Will gave her a quick kiss on the cheek walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

-0-

"A great host, you say?" Aragorn is in the keep, conferring with Théoden. Rose had gone to help the women, elderly, and children into the caves along with Will and their mother.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn confirmed.

"How many?" Theoden asked in dread.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn replied.

"Ten thousand?!" Theoden said in astonishment.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn told him.

"Let them come!" Theoden walks away resolutely along the passage behind the Deeping Wall.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden ordered Gamling.

Gamling nods and goes off. Théoden stands at the gate of Helm's Deep, speaking to Aragorn, Legolas, Jasmyn, and Gimli.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden said as they examined the fortifications.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli told Theoden.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden snapped as he walked by. Gimli seems miffed. Legolas claps a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he follows Aragorn, Jasmyn, and Théoden back in. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Aragorn said starting to get frustrated.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Theoden said.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn said.

"You cannot do this alone." Jasmyn said.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden said.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… " Theoden paused to collect himself. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone."

"Get the women and children into the caves." Theoden walks away, calling out orders. They followed Theoden out amongst the people.

-0-

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn said pointing as he went.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas said.

"You can try all you want, but he won't listen to anyone." Jasmyn said with a shake of her head as Aragorn continued to make plans ignoring them.

"I know, right. He so freaking stubborn." Rose said as she helped up an elderly woman.

"Aragorn!" Eowyn calls out as she runs over to him. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn praised as Jasmyn shared a look with Legolas and Rose.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return, what renown is there in that?" Eowyn complained.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn asked trying to get her to see reason.

"Let me stand at your side." Eowyn begged. "You allow Rose and Jasmyn even though they are women."

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn said and turns to walk away.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Eowyn shouted after him causing him to stop and turn around. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you, because they love you."

They look meaningfully at each other a silence descends upon them for a time as long a breath.

"I'm sorry." Eowyn said looking away. Without another word she makes her way back through the crowd.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Jasmyn mumbled. Aragorn shot her a look before walking away with Legolas.

"I'm going to go talk with her." Rose said to Jasmyn as she followed Eowyn.

"Eowyn, wait." Rose called out as she joined Eowyn and tried to get her to believe that she was doing the right thing.

"What's this I hear about you and your sister fighting in the upcoming battle?" Naomi asked in a deadly voice. Jasmyn cringed slightly as she turned around.

"Yeah, about that…" Jasmyn started. She and Rose had just planned to sneak away when their mother wasn't looking.

"No, neither of you are going to fight. It is too dangerous." Naomi said .

"Mom they need every able bodied warrior they can get." Jasmyn argued.

"You and your sister are not warriors though." Naomi argued back their voices getting louder and angrier.

"Yes we are." Jasmyn said as she un-sheathed her spear and extended it. "It is what we've been trained for."

Naomi looked at the spear then back at Jasmyn with narrowed eyes.

"You are not fighting. Hand that over to me right now." Naomi said.

"No, I'm twenty four years old and have been living on my own for three years. I'm in charge of my own life as is Rose." Jasmyn snapped and walked away making sure her mom couldn't follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord…" Gamling started to say, but Theoden cut him off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" Theoden said as men rush to prepare for battle as flocks of carrion crows circle overhead. The women and children are being led into the caves.

Old men and young lads are being drafted for war. The women and children say their tearful and reluctant farewells as their fathers, husbands and sons are led away by soldiers. In the armory, weapons are being distributed. Aragorn picks up a battered sword, looks at it and tosses it back.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn picks up a battered sword, looks at it and tosses it back.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said as an elderly man fumbled with a sword and sheath.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The men around them fell silent. Legolas speaks to Aragorn. "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)"

"I hate it when they start to talk like this." Will grumbled to Gimli who nodded in agreement.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)" Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen! (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)" Legolas snapped.

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn pauses and then walks away. Legolas makes as if to go after him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said holding Legolas back.

"You both need some time to cool off." Will said. "Neither of you are any good to us if your arguing all the time."

-0-

Rose walked over to Aragorn who is sitting on the steps of the keep.

"Hello." Rose said as she sat down.

"Hello Rose." Aragorn replied.

"Heard you and Legolas had a fight." Rose said looking over the horizon. "Want to talk about it?"

"He believes we do not have the power to overcome this battle." Aragorn said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Everyone is just high strung at the moment." Rose said as she noticed a boy standing nearby listening to them. She nudged Aragorn and pointed the boy out. He looks over to a boy who is talking to another standing by a fire.

"Give me your sword." Aragorn motioned to the boy. The boy walks over to Aragorn and hands it to him. "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord." Haleth replied. Rose felt her heart give an uncomfortable jolt. Hama had died in the warg raid. "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

Rose watches as Aragorn sighs and stands up. He holds the sword out and swings it around.

"This is a good sword."Aragorn hands the sword back to him. "Haleth, son of Hama..." Aragorn puts a hand on his shoulder and looks into his eyes. "...there is always hope."

"You would make a good king." Rose said as he walked back over to her.

"We should go get ready." Aragorn replied ignoring her statement.

"Yeah, yeah." Rose said as she waved her hand lazily and followed him.

Back at the armory, Aragorn dons his battle gear along with Rose who had just finished strapping on her weapons. His sword is handed to him as he reaches for it. He nods and accepts the sword from Legolas.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas. (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)" They smile and clap one another on the shoulders. They look at Gimli as he walks up to them, struggling with his chain mail.

"Oh dear." Rose said as she sheathed her swords.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted." He drops the bundle and the chain mail lands with its length right to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest."

"I'll bet." Rose said as she tried to help get it to a proper length. Aragorn and Legolas bite back smiles. Just then, a horn sounds in the background.

"That is no Orc horn". Legolas said in excitement. They run out to the battlements.

-0-

"You and Rose should go into the caves." Will said as he stood next to Jasmyn.

"Don't you dare start on me either." Jasmyn warned.

"I'm serious Jasmyn, this will be un like anything that we have faced so far." Will said.

"William we will fight. I cannot sit idly by while others are in danger, not when I can do something about it." Jasmyn said. Will opened his mouth to reply, but a horn sounding cut him off. "What was that?"

"That is a horn of Lothlorien." Will said as they ran to the source. They see the guards look down in wonderment.

"Send for the king. Open the gate!" A guard called out. "Open the gate!"

An army of Lothlórien Elves march up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They are led by Haldir. The Rohirrim soldiers look upon them in wonderment and delight as they pass.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir looks up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Will, Rose, Jasmyn, and Gimli running down the steps and smiles. "We come to honor that allegiance."

"Mae govannen, Haldir. (Welcome, Haldir)" Aragorn grabs Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugs him back lightly. "You are most welcome!"

Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder then Will and Haldir do the same.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said with a smile. Rose glanced up at some of the young men that had come to see the elves and what she saw made her blood run cold then hot.

"Eothain." Rose said in shock. She quickly walked over to the small boy followed by her Jasmyn. "What are you doing here? Why are you not in the caves?"

"They said I was to fight." Eothain said fearfully. Looking around she could see other small boys in battle armor. Rose closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly until the shook.

"Lady Rose?" Eothain said uncertainly. Rose's eyes snapped open and she looked at all of the children

"Listen to me closely all of you. You will stay near the keep and at the first hint of anything going wrong you go into that keep and down to the caves then barricade them. Do you understand me?" Rose asked, but the boys did not answer. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." The boys all answered quickly not wishing to anger Rose.

She turned back around and left for her post followed by her friends.

"They are children, babies. Theoden is mad to put them out here in such danger." Rose grumbled as Jasmyn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes he is. He's been controlled for so long that he makes rash decisions just to feel in control." Jasmyn snapped then changed the subject. "Have you talked to mom?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to convince you not to fight thinking that I wasn't going to fight either. She is extremely pissed." Rose said as she stared up at the sky.

"We have to stay and fight." Jasmyn said.

"I know." Rose replied.

"And I know too." Rose and Jasmyn whirled around to face their mother. "I had a long talk with Will and he made me see that I can't stop you, but that doesn't mean we have to part angry." Naomi said as she pulled her girls into a hug. "Just be safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Men and Elves are in their positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sounds of a marching army move closer and closer. The women and children in the caves hear the sounds overhead and are frightened. Mothers draw their children close and try to sooth crying babies.

The men and Elves look out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army and the light bouncing off their armor. Will stands with Haldir. With a row of Elf archers, Gimli is standing beside Legolas, Rose, and Jasmyn behind a wall, only the top of his helmet visible.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled as he looked over the wall. Legolas smirks. Aragorn approaches and stands beside them. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Thunder sounds and lightning flashes, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas assured him.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said.

"They will." Jasmyn said in determination.

The marching and thumping grows louder and louder. Lightning flashes and it begins to rain. While the Uruk-hai army continues to march at the fortress, an Uruk-hai leader steps on a rock outcrop. Aragorn is giving commands to the Elf warriors.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" Aragorn called out.

The Uruk-hai leader raises his swords and commands his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. The Uruks stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked as he jumped and strained to see what was happening over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas looks at Gimli with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli looked up at him and laughs good-naturedly. The Uruk Leader cries out once, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously.

The women and children in the caves huddle together in fear. Suddenly, Aldor, the old man next to Haleth, loses his grip and releases his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck.

"Dartho! (Hold!)" Aragorn ordered. The Uruk-hai army stop their roaring and thumping. With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. A deafening silence follows.

"Ha, ha we got the first kill." Rose yelled at the top of her lungs causing a few scattered nervous laughs.

"Your sister is…" Haldir trailed off.

"Yes I know." Will replied with a small laugh.

The other Uruk-hai bare their teeth and roar with anger. With a cry, the Uruk-hai leader thrusts his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army starts charging.

"So it begins." Theoden said.

"Tangado halad! (Prepare to fire!)" Aragorn ordered. The Elves notch their arrow and aim.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms.)" Legolas informed them.

"Leithio i philinn! (Release the arrows!)" Aragorn yelled. Arrows rain down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"We hit a lot, but there will still be plenty left for you so don't get your breeches in a knot." Jasmyn said as she loosed another arrow hitting an orc in the throat.

"Good." Gimli laughed.

"Give them a volley." Theoden yelled.

"Fire!" Gamling said to the men. "Fire!"

More arrows are released, but the Uruk-hai army keep advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

"Fire!" Aragorn called out again.

"Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli was starting to get impatient.

The Uruk-hai start to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears.

"Pendraid! (Ladders!)" Aragorn warned.

The Elves draw their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders are almost reaching the walls with big nasty Uruk berserkers on top of them.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn called out.

Jasmyn extended her spear and started to cut down orc along with Rose using her swords. Will who is on the other side unsheathes his sword and begins his attack with the help of Haldir.

"Good!" Gimli said when close combat begins as the Uruk-hai climb over the wall. "Legolas, two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas said with a smirk as Jasmyn rolled her eyes and continued slicing down orc as fast as they came at her.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turns to a Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killing it as it falls.

"Nineteen!" Legolas said as two of his arrows brought down two is standing on the wall between two ladders, hacking away at Uruk-hai as they come up

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Gimli counted.

The Uruk-hai below and turns to the Causeway. A group of Uruk-hai is advancing on the Causeway towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off attacks.

"Aragorn, the causeway." Will yelled over the battle sounds. Aragorn's head snaps in the direction that is told to him.

Will is fighting back to back with Haldir hacking and slicing until mounds of orc surrounded them although their continuing victory was not without injury, but they persevered.

"Na fennas! (Causeway!)." Aragorn directs the Elf archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column.

The Elf archers release their arrows. The Uruk-hai at the sides are shot and fall down the Causeway. But the column keeps advancing.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden mocked.

"Aragorn, they are putting something in the drain." Rose said as she ran over to him.

At the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs are lodge in the sluice gate. The rest opens a path and an Uruk-hai carrying a torch starts to run towards the sluice gate. Aragorn spots the Uruk-hai.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! (Bring him down, Legolas, Jasmyn!)" Legolas and Jasmyn shoot the Uruk-hai in the shoulders but the latter keeps going. "Dago hon! Dago hon! (Kill him! Kill him!)"

Legolas shoots the Uruk again. It stumbles and then throws itself and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion is set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies are thrown up. Aragorn is also thrown back by the force of the explosion and on the ground, knocked out. Théoden looks on in shock as the Uruk-hai streams in past the Deeping Walls.

"Brace the Gate! Hold them! Stand firm!" Theoden ordered. Gimli sees the Uruk-hai charging in with Aragorn in their path.

"Rose, Aragorn." Gimli yelled. Rose who had landed nearby stumbled up and saw what Gimli was pointing at.

With a cry, Gimli jumps down from the wall and lands on the Uruk-hai army, taking them out as he stands. Rose follows him into battle.

"Aragorn!" Rose called out trying to get him to come to. They are soon overpowered. Aragorn gets up and sees Gimli falling as Rose tries to get to him, but is held back.

"Gimli, Rose!"Aragorn called out then yells to the Elves behind him. "Hado i philinn! (Hurl the arrows!)"

The arrows take out the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the hole in the wall.

"Herio! (Charge!)" Aragorn yelled.

Aragorn leads the Elves in a charge towards the Uruk-hai streaming in. He rushes to Gimli's side and picks him up. At the top of the battlements, Legolas grabs a shield and sends it sliding across the ground. He then hops onto it and surfs down the steps, releasing three arrows as he goes, and kicking the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he lands at the bottom. Noel and Piper take off into the air and rain down arrows on the unsuspecting orcs before they can harm others.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling called out.

"Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad! (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!)" Haldir nods and turns back. Gimli is being carried away by Rose and Aragorn, kicking and struggling as he goes.

"What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!" Gimli protested.

"We are retreating Gimli." Rose replied.

Haldir hacks at a few uruk as he turns toward the gate. Suddenly he is stabbed in his arm. With a grimace, he kills the Uruk-hai and looks down as his wound in seeming disbelief.

"Haldir, behind you." Will yelled. An Uruk-hai comes up from behind him unnoticed and slices at his neck only to be stopped by a sword slicing off its arm. Will glared at the orc then sliced its head from its neck then turns back to Haldir as they continue to fight. "Eyes open boy, can't protect you all of the time."

"I'll try to do so." Haldir replied as they ran for the keep. Will spots Rose running toward the keep. Suddenly she stops short mouth hanging open in shock and jumps from an overhanging onto the back of an orc jabbing her swords into its back. Luckily he was a rogue that had gotten past the defenses, but he had caused horrible damage. Will and Haldir quickly made their way over to her.

"Eothain." Rose gasped as she quickly knelt down and gathered the injured boy into her arms. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Gamling ordered us to the front." He replied as he held his injured arm. Rose took notice of the dead children lying about her feet.

"Holy…" Will quickly checked them, two were still alive.

"They allowed children to fight?" Haldir asked in horror as he picked up one of the children and Will the other. The rest were dead, never having stood a chance.

.

"Yes, and fool that he is Gamling put them in one of the most dangerous areas. When I get my hands on him…" Rose shook her head and took off followed by Will and Haldir.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling called out. "Hold them!"

"To the gate! Draw your swords!" Theoden said as he drew his sword.

Théoden and his commanders come to the gate, which is under heavy attack. The Uruk-hai are knocking down the gate and hacking through the broken wood. Théoden stabs at an Uruk-hai and receives a lance in his shoulder, blocked by his armor. Grimacing in pain, Théoden continues to stab at the Uruk until led away by Gamling.

"Make way! We cannot hold much longer." Gamling called.

"Hold them!" Theoden ordered.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn and Gimli run up. Aragorn stabs away at the Uruk-hai through the broken gate.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling yelled.

"As long as you can give me!" Theoden replied to Aragorn.

"Gimli." Aragorn called out.

"Timbers! Brace the Gate!" Theoden yelled.

Aragorn and Gimli slip out a side exit and stand on a ledge just to the side of the main gate. Aragorn peeks over, seeing the large band of Uruk-hai storming the gate.

"Come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli said excitedly.

"It's a long way." Aragorn said. Gimli takes a peek and then steps back.

"Toss me." Gimli mumbled.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli snapped. Aragorn nods slowly and then turns to grab the Dwarf.

"Oh!" Gimli stays Aragorn's hand. "Don't tell the Elf."

"Not a word." Aragorn said. Aragorn tosses Gimli to the head of the causeway and then leaps over. They soon start to make quick work of the Orcs.

"Shore up the door!" Theoden yelled.

Men are bracing the gate with wood and nails. Aragorn and Gimli continue to fight off the Uruk-hai just outside, meanwhile the Uruk-hai load and fires enormous hooks over the battlements.

Hundred of Uruk-hai climb onto super-ladders as they are pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas takes aim as another super-ladder is being pulled up and shoots away one of the ropes. The ladder falls back onto the Uruk-hai army.

"Hold fast the gate!" Gamling called.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden yelled through a crack in the doors.

"Aragorn!" Legolas calls to them from the top of the battlements and throws them a rope.

Aragorn grabs Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other as they are pulled up the wall.

"Must you get yourself into such situations?" Jasmyn asked.

"I don't mean to do so." Aragorn replied.

"Well you seem to find a lot of it any way." Rose said as she ran up to them followed by Will.

"What happened to you?" Jasmyn asked seeing that they are soaked in blood.

"Gamling put children in one of the most dangerous spots and only three survived. Rose kind of went berserker and well…" Will motioned as Rose started to fire countless arrows at the orc while yelling out in rage.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Theoden yelled.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling called.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" Theoden yelled.

"Fall back!" Gamling yelled.

"Retreat!" Theoden confirmed what they were doing.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn yelled as soldiers helped each other get away.

"Into the Keep!" Gamling yelled.

They all run towards the keep, Legolas, Jasmyn, Will, and Rose firing arrows into the Uruk-hai army as they goes. Right before they close the doors Rose picked up a spear and through it hitting a orc right in the heart making him fall dead tripping other orcs giving time to close and secure the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Banners of the White Hand are flying from the battlements of Helm's Deep. The Hornburg is overrun with Uruk-hai. Théoden and company are in the hall of the keep.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden said brokenly.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn said as he and Legolas barricade the doors with the help of Jasmyn and Will. Rose picks up another bench with the help of a soldier and brace the door.

In the Glittering Caves, the women and children cry in fear as they hear the battering ram banging on the door.

"They are breaking in!" A women cried. Eowyn grabs her sword and readies herself for the worst.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" There is no answer to Aragorn's question.

"Is there no other way?" Will snapped loudly.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling said.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn ordered.

"I'll go." Jasmyn said and started toward the caves.

"I shall accompany you." Haldir said as he followed knowing that he was no use with his arm bandaged and in a sling.

"So much death, what can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked sadly. He was already defeated in his own mind.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said after a pause.

"For death and glory." Theoden stated a spark of determination lighting his features.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn stated.

"The sun is rising." Gimli commented. Aragorn looks up at a window to see faint light streaming through. He recalls Gandalf's words.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden said with a fierce smile.

"Yes!" Gimli runs up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He mounts his horse and puts on his helmet. The sound of the horn rumbles through Helm's Deep as Gimli blows with gusto.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"Théoden leads the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they go. Without pause, they storm out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai. Rose and Will ride through the orcs slicing as they go. In the midst of battle, Aragorn looks east and sees a white rider against the rising sun.

"Gandalf." Aragorn called out.

The Rohirrim and the White Rider charge down the slope, half the Uruk-hai army turns to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders draw closer, the sun rises behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raise the hands (and spears) to shield their eyes. The riders crash right into the Uruk-hai and engage them in battle.

Rose swiftly charges forward, grabs a shield out of the hands of one of the orcs, and blocks three arrows as they make their way toward a rider. She is suddenly surrounded and cannot get away and her horse is killed out from under her. She feels someone grab her by the back of her shirt and pull her onto another horse.

"The Uurk-hai are running away." Theoden raises his sword in joy.

"My lady, are you okay?" Rose stiffens at the sound of Eomer the man that she had tried to beat up.

"I'm fine." Rose said, but is too tired to even think of moving as she managed to slash an orcs head in half. "Just tired."

"Then you will stay with me." Eomer said as he stabbed another orc. Rose nodded as they watched the orc flee.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden cheered. Gandalf kills another Uruk-hai and smiles, Aragorn pauses and smiles.

The Uruk-hai are fleeing from Helms Deep, Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas ride after them. They run to where a forest of trees has suddenly appeared. Eomer suddenly rides out in front of the men.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer warned.

"I don't remember those trees' being there when we came." Rose commented.

"That's because they were not." Eomer replied.

"Fangorn moved." Will said in amazement.

They stand and watch as the Uruk-hai flee into the trees. The trees begin to move and screams are heard from the Uruk-hai as the trees apparently kill them.

"Thank goodness that's over." Rose said as she leaned back against Eomer. She was too tired to hold herself up any more.

Back in Helms Deep, Aragorn walks up to Eowyn who is very pleased to see him, holds his face and hugs him. Will turns away and goes to find his mother along with Jasmyn and Rose.

Jasmyn and Naomi run up and hug Rose and Will close. After a discussion of what had happened to them they had to go about their jobs with a promise of coming together again as soon as possible.

Naomi is running amongst the injured with medical supplies along with the other healers. Rose is sitting by Eothain's bed. He has a slight fever due to his injury, but Naomi said that he would be fine as long as he had plenty of rest.

"I'm so sorry Morwen. I should have stayed with him." Rose said sadly as she put her arm around Morwen. Freda sat next to them holding her brothers hand.

"It was not your fault." Morwen said with a sad smile. "You saved his life and for that I am eternally grateful."

"I just wish I could have done more." Rose whispered sadly as she stood up.

She found a quiet out of the way place and sat down on a bench that was there. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the flag she had picked up from the ground their first day in Edoras. Next she pulled out her sewing kit. Rose had been working on the flag every chance she got since she had found it and it was coming along quite nicely, in fact it was almost done when she was interrupted though by a shadow crossing her light.

"Lady Rose." Eomer said with a small bow.

"Hello Lord Eomer and please just call me Rose." Rose said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"May I ask how you came upon a flag of Edoras?" Eomer asked as he sat down next to her.

"It was on my first day in Edoras. It had been torn from its pole by the wind and when I saw it I felt compelled to fix it." Rose said with a shrug. "By the way I wanted to apologize for the first time we met, you know, when I…"

"Attacked me." Eomer supplied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that. I'm sorry that I lost my temper." Rose said with a blush as she continued to sew.

"You were distressed by the loss of your friends, whom I was informed you found, so there is nothing to forgive." He said as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"Thank you." Rose stuttered out then noticed his arm which was bleeding. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." He said.

"Well the least I can do is take care of your arm for you." Rose said as she put away the flag and sewing kit then she led him to a table with the supply she needed.

"I'm sure there are others who are in more need." Eomer said as she sat him down in a nearby chair and rolled up his sleeve.

"The worst cases have been taken care of and we are almost half way done with the minor cases." Rose said as she started to clean the wound. "Now stop fretting."

"Hey Rose, have you seen Jasmyn?" Will asked as he walked in gaining her attention.

"I think she went down to where the drain was." Rose supplied.

"Okay, thanks." Will said.

"Give me a second and I'll come with you." Rose said as she finished binding his arm. "That should take care of it."

"Thank you," He paused for a moment as if considering something. "Rose."

"You're welcome Lord Eomer." Rose said as she started to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back to Eomer with a curious expression.

"If I am permitted to call you Rose then I think you can do the same for me and call me Eomer." Eomer said with a smile as he stood up.

"As you wish, Eomer." Rose said then with a final goodbye left with her brother.

In Helms Deep men are piling up the dead Uruk-hai. Gimli sits on an Uruk-hai smoking his pipe. Legolas walks up to him followed by Jasmyn wondering why he looked so smug.

"Final count...42." Legolas said while stroking his bow. Jasmyn face palmed.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose as she and Will walked up to her.

"They're at it again." Jasmyn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli boasted.

"Still." Rose exclaimed just before Legolas swiftly draws an arrow and shoots it between Gimli's legs at the Uruk-hai he is sitting on causing them all to jump.

"Forty-three." Legolas smirked.

"He was already dead." Gimli snapped more angry about the proximity of where the arrow hit than anything else.

"He was twitching." Legolas argued.

"He was twitching...because he's got my axe," Gimli grabs his axe which is embedded in the Uruks head and moves it so that the dead Uruk moves too. "Embedded in his nervous system!"

"You guys have a problem." Jasmyn said with a shake of her head.

"You only say that lass because you can't compete." Gimli said smugly.

"Forty-six." Jasmyn replied.

"What?" Gimli asked.

"I said Forty-six, as in the number of orc that I got." Jasmyn said.

"Forty-eight." Rose said.

"Fifty." Will said. "I win."

"Excuse me my ladies and lord, but your mother needs more help with the wounded." A healer said running up to them. "Some have become sicker and gone into a relapse."

"Ok, we're coming." Jasmyn said and siblings left the two shocked males behind.

"Did anyone else lie about how much they got?" Rose asked when they were out of ear shot of Legolas.

"Of course. The last thing we need is for their ego's to get any bigger." Jasmyn said with a smile as the others nodded then started to laugh.

-0-

Gandalf rides to the top of the hill at the side of Helms Deep with Eomer, Rose, Jasmyn, Will, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gamling all on horseback. They stand close together. Gamling sporting a black eye from where Rose had punched him, she had to be pulled off of him in the end.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf warned. They look to the other side of the hill on Mordor. Thunder and lightning erupt and the darkening sky turns red. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin."Aragorn looks at Gandalf who looks back at him with a grim look on his face, then looked back out to Mordor. "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits...somewhere in the wilderness."


End file.
